1. Field
This application relates to communication networks and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for defining optical broadband services on an optical communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communication networks may include various computers, servers, hubs, switches, nodes, routers, proxies, and other devices coupled to and configured to pass data to one another. These devices will be referred to herein as “network elements.” The network elements are interconnected by communication links over which data may be passed to effect a transfer of information through the network. These communication links may be formed using many technologies, such as copper wires, wireless transmissions, and optical fibers.
One form of optical communication is commonly referred to as Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) which enables multiple different wavelengths (λs) to be used to carry different signals on the same optical fiber. There are currently two different types of WDM, Coarse Wavelength Division Multiplexing (CWDM) and Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing (DWDM).
Initially, optical transport technologies were only used on the backbone of the network for long haul optical transport. The emergence of DWDM optical platforms in metropolitan areas, however, has enabled enterprises to be directly connected to optical broadband services. Optical broadband services are circuit-based services in which bandwidth is reserved and dedicated to a single customer. Hence, statistical multiplexing and packet/frame switching are not required on the service. Optical broadband service may include point-to-point circuit-based service or point-to-multipoint service. Current optical broadband services typically have line rates of 100 Mbps and higher, which makes them desirable for many high bandwidth applications, such as for connectivity between different enterprise sites, for access to off-site data storage, and for many other types of high bandwidth applications.
One fundamental unit of an optical broadband service is referred to herein as a channel. A channel is typically defined as a bi-directional entity, although unidirectional entities may be used as well. Channels can be transported in many ways (i.e. natively on wavelengths, subrate multiplexed on wavelengths, STS-n within SONET/SDH payload, etc) depending on the particular network implementation.
As optical networks have developed, and the protocols available to be carried on the optical infrastructure have developed, a variety of features have become available in connection with optical broadband services. For example, the set of protocols supported on a given optical broadband service can vary widely depending on the service provider and how the service is to be used. Unfortunately, there is no available mechanism to accurately describe and keep track of the available services, which makes it difficult to offer these services to enterprise customers.